With the increased density of semiconductor devices and the combination of various types of circuitry, such as logic circuits and radio frequency (RF) processing circuits, signal noise generated in an integrated circuit becomes intense. Particularly, in a typical semiconductor device, such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device, signal noise from an edge of an active area of a semiconductor device would adversely affect the operation of the semiconductor device. How to reduce signal noise in small and concentrative integrated circuits has now become one of the major tasks in related industries.